


Enough to hold you to the brightest of lights

by SaraTaylor98



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Enjolras in love, Jealous!Enjolras, M/M, Set Up, oblivious lovebirds, singer!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTaylor98/pseuds/SaraTaylor98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is in love with Grantaire,but Grantaire's on a date with someone else.At least that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough to hold you to the brightest of lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever,but I'll post something else soon!  
> English is not my first lenguage(I'm italian) but I love it and I have more inspiration in english than in my own mother language.Hope you like it.

Enjolras stepped into the bar with a frown on his face.Bars weren't really his thing,they were Grantaire's.Except that Grantaire wasn't there with them that night.He was on a date,with a man who clearly wasn't Enjolras and that's why the blonde has found himself tagging along with Bahorel and Jehan.  
That's why he needed to get drunk:to overcome the profound pain in his chest.  
Enjolras realized that he was in love with Grantaire the second time they got into a fight,he doesn't even remember what was about,but he remembers perfectly how R was dressed,how he smelled and in top of everything he remembers they urge impulse to kiss the blue-eyed man who was standing too close to him.That was the moment he realized he was screwed.  
Enjolras wasn't good with feelings,a lot of people assumed he was asexual because he's never shown any interest in anybody,but that wasn't true;he was focused on his law career and his debate group,Les Amis,he didn't need a relationship,he never wanted it.  
Not until Grantaire came along,with his dark curly hair and those blue eyes that made Enjolras want to drown in them and forget about the lost causes he was fighting for.  
Enjolras didn't like feeling emotions,so he hid them.Courfeyrac and Combeferre found out,because apparently Enjolras wasn't good with secrets either; he had done everyhting to keep those two big-mouths away from Grantaire when they were drunk and too honest with everybody.  
Obviously R didn't feel the same or he wouldn't have gone on a date that night,that's the conclusion Enjolras jumped at.  
Grantaire had been in a good mood all day,he had smiled to every client,even to the pretetious assholes and to the girls who hit on him,he even left work earlier to prepare for the "big night" as he called it and everyone seemed happy for him,everyone but Enjolras.

The bar wasn't big,it wasn't pitoresque like the Musain and it smelled like cigarettes,cheap perfume and alchol of course.It was karaoke night and his friends had promised to drag Enjolras on the stage when he was going to be too drunk to control his own actions,but that wasn't going to stop the god-like man from getting drunk as hell.  
Holding a beer he went looking for his friends,who seemed pretty comfortable in the second row from the stage,as if they were already planning something.  
The lights went out and Enjolras saw the shape of a man walking on the stage with a guitar and then a light was pointed at the man-Grantaire.  
What the hell was he doing there?Wasn't he on a fancy date with some guy?  
Enjolras wasn't that drunk,he couldn't have allucinations.He turned to his friends,who seemed totally fine and not surprised at all,they were smiling at R and then they were winking at Enjolras.What was happening?!

"Mmm...hi everyone!My name's Grantaire and well,I'm the first guy who sings tonight so be gentle please.This is a cover of a song that I really like and I decided to change it a little bit just to make sure that the person I'll sing it to will get the message,because well,he's oblivious as hell.He is not here now but if this goes well,I'll sing it.Basically my love life is in your hands.  
Okay so this is "I will follow you into the dark" by Death Cab for Cutie.Hope you like it"

The public cheered for that open-hearted confession and R started singing.

"Love of mine  
someday you will die  
but I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark"

Enjolras wasn't familiar with the song,but the voice of Grantaire made him fall in love with him once again.It was low,with a shade of uncertainty in it and his cheecks were as red as Enjolras' jacket.Then he analyzed the song,it was a love song,but it was more than that.It was a vow of loyalty and pure feelings,he was singing his heart out.The person it was meant for must have been a really lucky one,Enjolras thought.

"In revolutionary school  
as vicious as Musain rule  
I got my feelings bruised  
by the leader in Red  
and I propped to the bar  
as he told me R,you're good for nothing,fool  
and I heard every word that he said"

Wait.What??  
He wasn't even thinking anymore,and in that moment his friends pushed him into the front row,as if he were a child uncapable of processing his thoughts and then do something about them.  
Grantaire didn't see him,his eyes fixed on a distant point and Enjolras still wasn't able to process the idea that Grantaire was actually singing this for him,because he was the fucking leader in red and the Musain,well it was their bar.  
The song finished and the crowd applauded and whistled,the lights were turned on and Grantaire finally looked down at the public.  
His eyes fixed on Enjolras and he became even more red,he tried to leave but the bartender,who had left her place to join the partecipants blocked him and Grantaire was stuck on the stage.He had felt nervous before and he performed here just as rehearsal and he really meant what he's said before,he was really gonna sing it to the person he was in love with.  
He didn't expect that person to be there,looking as petrified as a statue.  
He really wasn't expecting that person-Enjolras-to jump on stage and kiss him like he was dying of thirst and Grantaire was the water who could save him.In that kiss they both put every feeling they've tried to hide this whole time and the passionate make out soon received wolf whistles and a lot of hand clapping.

"I guess that person was among the crowd,R."-the bartender said smiling.


End file.
